


Legend High - Home of the Lizards

by Podzadise (someawkwardwhitebech), someawkwardwhitebech



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Mental Breakdown, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, NO rape, New kids, No Sex, No Smut, Pining, Plot, Plot Twists, Protective Avengers, Teen Angst, Teen Avengers, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, long series, sfw, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/Podzadise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Legend High's Mascot is pretty much anything reptilian; What a perfect place for our loveable main character and mischief maker, right?





	1. Prologue : Checkmate.

An enormous school stood broadly behind steel gate bars, taller than the Junior could ever dare to be.

It was built up with brick and concrete, painted an odd chipping grey and charcoal in some places.

Aside from the Snake painted on the very front rooftop border of the school (more like Spray painted but whatever). the school appeared bland and normal.

Behind, and aside, the school were courts for the sports; Tennis, Volleyball, a pool for the swim team, a sheltered spot for meditation and yoga, and even the highly-esteemed basketball and baseball zones.

They seemed to be missing a very popular sport though, one Thor would definitely be missing from their older school.

One that Loki would absolutely NOT.

Football.

Which should mean no cheerleaders, right?

Except, there were cheer teams for each different sport, and as Loki ventured inside the gates of the school, to the left front of the emptied and cleared lawn of the school, he spotted it.

The absolute most-upsetting sight he wanted to vomit over.

Two enormous field goals stood proudly and disgustingly taller than the gates around the school.

A proud team flag flapped it's giant stupid wings gallantly over the field, looking and seeming like a 30-foot flag despite being probably 10 feet in the sky and farther from his perceptions, thus making it much bigger than it actually was.

A football field with its own track field running around its humongous circle, or oval if you prefer specifics, stood so disgustingly near the entrance sidewalk.

He hissed with disgust and furrowed his brow, glaring angrily at it with such disgust you'd think he stepped in some rotten mush.

Loki definitely felt sick to his stomach, in addition to feeling stupid for the false hope of such a popular, fancy, rich high school not having a football team.

Thor noticed his brother's fallen expression, reaching over to place a 'comforting' hand on his right shoulder.

"You will enjoy this school, brother, I promise you," he offered a smile, which Loki mocked in his head and offered a fake one right back.

He detested his brother for even convincing his parents to move abroad just for this stupidly enriched school.

He hated it and hated everyone at that very moment.

At least until he thought of all the trouble he could cause for his family name, and especially for his brother.

* * *

"Loki, get up," the quarterback protested, slapping his brother's arm harder than before.

"Mmm," Loki grunted, cuddling his face into his pillow further, "No."

The athletic of the two huffed and hit him again before grinning, eyes lighting up their baby blue ways with an idea, "Mother is making pancakes!"

"Why should I care, 'oh-brother-dearest'?"

"Strawber-"

The mischief-maker was gone before Thor could even finish speaking.

"Loki! You better not eat them all!"

* * *

The gates were clashed open, students slowly making their groggy or enlightened ways through them along the dull white sidewalk-styled driveway.

Buses slid around the back of the gated fence, flashing in close to the Tennis courts and the Yoga building.

Loki watched, twirling a green-dyed strand of hair between his black polished nails with delight.

He plotted several ways of being an asshole yet felt no excitement to cause the students any suffering quite yet.

He'd wait until he made a friend and then strike.

Until then, he had to suffer himself through days of exploring this much too large high school.

* * *

Loki checked his schedule, glancing once more at Thor's with a huff.

"It's because you care far too much for athletics than your academics, brother," Loki pointed out, showing off his AP and teleconference courses.

"And you care too much for academics than appearance," his brother sniped back, catching him off guard before he covered it up with a smirk.

"Love isn't all about looks, Thor, besides, you're too dense and oblivious to notice when ladies are gawking at you half the time."

Thor shook his head with a laugh, hefting a smile onto furrowed features, "Oh, brother, you never change."

"I have no need to," Loki commented, exchanging looks with his mother before turning and leading him out of the office, "Allow me to lead you to your classes, since you've no clue to read numbers, Thor."

Before the buffer of the two could protest, his mother waved them bye and they disappeared into the bustling halls of late students.

Loki hoped someone could save him from this crowded hellhole before the week was over.

Though that thought would soon change.


	2. Introductory Please- I mean Drumroll! (Ms. Lokli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two make it to their classes, Thor has way too many friends and Loki's mischievous self makes a few class clowns and emos.

"Lo-"

The bed was empty, sheets and blankets folded and his bed made perfectly.

His room was pristine and clean, leaving Thor slightly envious or how organized his brother could be.

"Brother?"

His mother turned the corner, shouting up the stairs to him, "Loki is in the downstairs shower, Thor! Breakfast is on the table."

Thor gawked at her, "He awake on his own?"

She nodded, turning back for the kitchen.

He rushed down the stairs, dressed in his uniform and tightening his belt in the process.

A door down the hall clicked, unlocking, and revealed a porcelain doll dressed in a similar uniform but with a skirt and more feminine appearance.

Black hair rested longer than before, the strips of green for bangs and highlights rested. 

On Loki's right wrist was a black, velvet scrunchie and an onyx, designer branded watch.

Acrylic black, stiletto nails were in place of his usual black painted natural ones.

Thor gawked and stared for slightly longer, "You have changed your figure, brother!"

"Sister, and do be quiet. Father will be displeased with your loudness and my sudden change."

"I apologize, sister, is today a day?"

"Yes, now, to breakfast, you fool."

* * *

The ride to school was quiet, awkward, and uncomfortable for both.

Their father drove them this morning, a surprise to both, though it was to head for his new local job as a business politician.

"Father-"

"Silence, Loki."

The lady simply quieted herself, folding her hands in her lap and glancing to the vintage bag at her feet.

Thor looked over at her, both sharing the back seats, and flashed her a quick smile, "You look lovely today, do not fret, Loki."

She glanced up at him, shock but a fade of fondness in her expression.

She steeled it over when their father looked in the rear-view distastefully, merely nodding to Thor.

* * *

The gates seemed taller to Loki, though her sudden change had affected her height, weight, and appearance a whole lot more than intended.

She adjusted herself and the straps of her bag, glancing to Thor before walking through those long, steel bars.

he followed after her, a sense of protectiveness surging in him when he noticed nearby onlookers.

He jogged next to her and flashed her a smile, "You ready for today, Loki?"

She nodded, "Yes, quite so. I feel better in this form at least."

"That is all well and good, though the teachers will be confused."

Loki nodded numbly, "They shall be talked to before role call."

"What is your first?"

Loki giggled, in spite of her steel-stoic expression, "I have art with the ever-so popular and annoying Anthony Stark."

"The Stark Clown? You must watch yourself, he is but a womanizer."

"I shall be fine, you oaf. What do you have?"

"Science, 'tis Mr. Banner's class. The one who fathers Bruce, the school's nerd."

Loki glanced at the mocking grin on Thor's expression, "Stop, do not dare do as you are thinking."

"What are you on about, sister? Let's get to class."

 

 

 


End file.
